


Murasakibara and Munchlax

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: Kuroko no Pokemon [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara didn't have a Pokemon of his own yet, but that was okay. Since he was the youngest of five, he could at least play with his older siblings' Pokemon if he wanted to. And one of this favorite things to do with–– or more <i>for</i>-– the Pokemon was make them treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murasakibara and Munchlax

**Author's Note:**

> Part V! And the names I came up for the Murasakibara siblings (from oldest to youngest) are Osamu, Hideki, Shizuka, and Takehiko. He also shortens their names and adds the -chin with them.

Murasakibara didn't have a Pokemon of his own yet, but that was okay. Since he was the youngest of five, he could at least play with his older siblings' Pokemon if he wanted to. And one of this favorite things to do with–- or more _for-_ – the Pokemon was make them treats.

Even though he was only at the age of 8, Murasakibara was pretty skilled when it came to making treats for Pokemon. Pokepuffs, Pokeblocks, Poffins, you name it. At the moment, he was making sweet Poffins.

"Okay, and now pour the mix into the molds," little Murasakibara mumbled to himself, doing as so. He stood on a low stool as he carefully poured the pink mix into the bite sized molds. "And how we wait for it to set as a doughy bun."

Murasakibara hopped off the stool with the mold in hand. He then scoot the stool over to the window to let the Poffins cool on the windowsill. That was where his mother said pastries set best: in the golden sunlight. Still just a kid, Murasakibara believed her.

"And now," Murasakibara put the stool away as he began clean up, "we wait and clean." Even though he hated cleaning up after himself in the kitchen, his mother said he had to or else he wasn't allowed to bake ever again.

Murasakibara was just finishing up and had a feeling the Poffins were done. He'd made them enough to know how long it usually took for the dough to set into a bun. He turned to the Poffins, only to find them gone.

Murasakibara sprang to the windowsill, eyes wide as anguish filled his young soul. His hard work. Gone. All that remained was the metal mold. "Eh~?"

Murasakibara didn't understand. He left the Poffins right there. What could've happened?

That was when he heard a snap of a twig, Murasakibara instantly turning to the source. Down the tiled streets was a Munchlax. In its arms: his Poffins.

"Humph!" Murasakibara huffed, springing into action. Usually he wouldn't be one for giving effort, but that Munchlax stole food!

Murasakibara dashed out the kitchen door and followed the Munchlax. It didn't look like it noticed he was casing after it at first until Murasakibara called after it, "Hey, give those back!"

Munchlax halted for a moment, turning back to Murasakibara. It tilted its head. " _Munch?_ " It then continued scurrying off again with Murasakibara still right behind them.

"Those are mine," Murasakibara childishly whined. "I made those for Osa-niichin, Deki-niichin, Shi-neechin, and Hi-niichin's Pokemon."

When the distance between Murasakibara and Munchlax grew, Munchlax halted again. It stared back at Murasakibara, waiting for him to catch up it seemed. It then took off once again when he neared. " _Munch munch munch._ "

"Eh~" Murasakibara drawled, but didn't think too much on how it seemed Munchlax actually wanted him to follow it. "Hold on~"

Munchlax stopped right beside a treesy area for Murasakibara. " _Munchlax!_ " it called, waving a free arm with the other holding onto the Poffin batch. When Murasakibara was only a few feet away, Munchlax scampered into the bushes.

Murasakibara didn't say any more to the Big Eater Pokemon. Crouching down onto his knees, Murasakibara crawled into the bushes. There was a low arch he assumed for Pokemon to get through. He continued crawling, now down on his stomach when the space got more cramped. Good thing he didn't have to do it for much longer, a clearing welcoming him.

Murasakibara sat up, looking around at the small open space.

" _Munchlax!_ " he heard, turning to the source. There the Munchlax was, beside a tree with the trunk hollowed out.

Munchlax pointed inside the trunk. " _Munch munch._ "

Curious, Murasakibara made his way over to the tree. His eyes sparkled in awe at what he saw, letting out an amazed, "Wa~" There a collection of packaged snacks of all sorts piled up.

Munchlax pulled out a bag of cookies, presenting it to Murasakibara. It then tried to open the package, though failing after a number of attempts. " _Munch…_ "

"Oh, you can't open them," Murasakibara said aloud.

Munchlax nodded, passing the cookies to Murasakibara. " _Munchlax._ "

Little Murasakibara opened the package. "Here you go," he said, handing the cookies back to the ecstatic Munchlax. "They can be hard to open sometimes," he added as Munchlax started scarfing down the cookies.

" _Munchlax!_ " Munchlax cheerfully cried before holding the bag out to Murasakibara, offering him cookies as well. " _Munch?_ "

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled more. "Thank you," he said, taking the bag and enjoying the cookies as well.

Munchlax gave a big smile before turning back to its smack pile and pulling out a box of lemon bars. It handed it to Murasakibara again, the boy easily opening the box for Munchlax.

Murasakibara then noticed something when Munchlax started eating. "Hey… What happened to the Poffins?"

Munchlax perked up. " _Munch?_ " The Pokemon stood, looking all around the little opening. The Poffins _were_ gone. It thought about it for a moment. " _Munch…._ "

Perking up again, Munchlax started shaking its fur. Poffins rained from its long fur. " _Munchlax!_ " it happily cried, picking up a few of the Poffins from the ground. Munchlax stuffed them all in his mouth, another giant smile forming on his face. It loved Murasakibara's Poffins and began eating more. " _Munchlax munch!_ "

"I'm glad you like them, too," Murasakibara said, not so upset about Munchlax stealing his Poffins anymore. Munchlax looked at him as if suddenly remembering him, offering the last three Poffins to Murasakibara. "No, it's okay," the boy declined. "I'm going to make more for Osa-niichin and the other's Pokemon, so you can have all of it."

" _Munch!_ " Munchlax chirped up when hearing there would be more. " _Munchlax munch!_ "

Munchlax rushed over to the whole in the bush, pointing to signal their leaving. " _Munch munch munch!_ " It then scurried out, only to reappear again the second Murasakibara realized it wanted him to follow again. Munchlax ran back to the tree and stuffed all the remaining snacks into its fur before heading out again. " _Munchlax!_ "

Murasakibara let out a childish giggle, now following again. When trotting beside Munchlax, he said, "Our family's Poffin House has a lot of different berries, so you can pick which ones you want. It's the best Poffin House in Hearthome City, or maybe even in all of Sinnoh."

Munchlax's eyes sparkled as much as Murasakibara's moments again.

"But if you want more Poffins, you have to help me make them, too," Murasakibara childishly said. "And share your snacks. I'll share what I have with you, too."

Munchlax happily nodded in agreement. " _Munchlax!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I followed how Poffins were made in the anime, hence the pour into a mold thing.


End file.
